Thing For You
by NellyLove
Summary: *For World's Biggest Jerichoholic* Song by Hinder. A one night stand is not what John wants it to be. He wants to be the man she wakes up to every morning. But there's one problem. She's dating Mike. Morrison/OC/Miz Triangle for my poll


**Ummm...okay, this triangle is from my Poll, it only got two votes...so, i'm gonna make it a oneshot! Well, technically it's Demi's fault that i'm writing this! She let me use whatever couple I wanted, as long as it was to this song! So here it is! ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

_**

* * *

Thing For You **_

_**By Hinder**_

* * *

_**For World's Biggest Jerichoholic**_

_Well now that it's morning,_

_where do you want to go from here?_

_Well now that we're sober,_

_are your thoughts of me more clear?_

_John Morrison's POV_

I blinked my eyes open and realized something was next to me. I looked down to see my best friend Demi sleeping soundly at my side. The thin sheet covered our naked bodies and that thought brought all the memories from last night back. Demi and I had gotten drunk, and we had slept together. I stared down at her, for so long I've been in love with her. But I always thought the only person she could see was Mike.

But now, from what happened last night, I'm thinking differently. Now, I think she's been hiding her feelings for me this whole time, like I had been doing. She was sleeping in the circle of my arms, her head on my shoulder. I stroked her side softly, I knew that would wake her, she was a light sleeper. "Demi," I murmured, kissing her forehead. "Mmm...no," she grumbled, snuggling closer to me.

I smiled slightly, "Dems, we have to get up," I told her, lifting her head off my shoulder. She opened her eyes to glare up at me. I just smirked and shook my head, "get up." I told her. She sighed and sat up, not realizing she was naked. The sheet dropped from her body and her eyes instantly widened. She pulled the sheet back to her then turned to stare at me. "We didn't?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"We did," I confirmed. She chewed her bottom lip and looked away. We sat in silence. "So where do you want to go from here?" I asked her. She shrugged and shook her head. "I—I can't believe we actually did that!" she exclaimed. She held her head in her hands, "what am I gonna do?" she asked, shaking her head.

_Whoa yeah, now that your head is right,_

_did you dig last night?_

_It keeps playing in my mind_

I could tell she was starting to think coherently again. She seemed to relax but she had a calculating expression on her face. I looked at her uncertainly, I couldn't believe I was about to ask her this. "Did you...enjoy last night?" I asked, unsure. Before she could answer I went on so I wouldn't sound like a total ass. "Because I keep thinking about it over and over. I wouldn't change anything about except the fact that I'd want us to be sober."

_'cause girl I gotta thing for you,_

_and I think it's kinda crazy,_

_'cause I know that you have someone too,_

_wonder where you were last night _

_for now I'll say goodbye_

_but don't think we're through,_

_I gotta thing for you..._

I continued on, taking a small breath, "because Demi. I have a thing for you. I've been attracted to you since the first time we met. I've wanted you since before you started dating Mike. But when I finally realized I was falling in love with you, you were with him. I think I'm crazy for loving you. Because we both have significant others who are probably wondering where we were last night," I stopped to breathe and she stared at me.

"I think I should go," she said as she got out of bed, taking the sheet with her. She collected her clothes and dressed quickly. I got up and walked over to her as she pulled her shirt on. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple. I sighed as she walked out of my arms and toward the door. She put her hand on the knob and stopped, looking back at me. "I have a thing for you too."

And that was all she said, then she left.

_well now that you're home,_

_will he be the first thing that you see?_

_I know you'll compare us,_

_but how does he match up next to me?_

I sat in my hotel room. I knew she would go back to her hotel room, which she was sharing with Mike. And I wondered if he would be the first thing she sees. I knew she'd compare me with Mike. But I really wondered who was better in bed, me or Mike?

_Oh god John, focus. _I sighed. I had told her, that was the main thing. But, truthfully. I wanted to be the man that she went home to. I wanted to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up, gets home, everyday.

_Whoa yeah, now that your head is right,_

_Did you dig last night?_

_It keeps playing in my mind_

The whole day I couldn't stop thinking of last night. It's like an on-going movie in my head. I was dying to know if she really didn't regret it or not. I couldn't handle it anymore. But before I could reach for my phone it was already ringing. I picked it up and glanced at it, _Demi_. It read.

I bit my lip before answering. "Hello?" I asked. _"John. It's Demi. Well, I think you knew that, anyway. I just was wondering. What you said about not changing anything about last night, did you really mean that?" _"Why would I say something I don't mean, you know I'm not like that." _"And about what I said before I left...Well..."_

_'Cause girl I gotta thing for you_

_and I know it's kinda crazy_

_cause I know that you have someone too_

_wondering where you were last night _

_"I do have a thing for you John. And I always thought I was crazy for being attracted to you when I was dating Mike. And I know that you're with Mel, but still, have you even talked to her today. Does she know what happened. Because Mike doesn't he wasn't even in the hotel room when I got back?" _Of course it'd all turn into questions. I smiled to myself. "I haven't talked to her Dem. I haven't seen her either."

_and I know the night was hazy_

_but I still remember waking up and your head one more time_

_for now I'll say goodbye_

_but don't think we're through _

_I gotta thing for you..._

I continued. "I know last night was hazy but one thing I remember is this morning when I woke you up. I kissed your head and it all seemed perfect. And I could see myself doing that every morning. But, for now, I'm just gonna say goodbye and hang up. We're not done because I do have feelings for you. But I think you need to think about all of this," and with that I hung up.

_well I remember laying your head down_

_I remember loving all your sounds_

I laid down on my hotel bed and sighed. Every time I closed my eyes I remembered carrying her back into this room.

_[flashback; last night]_

_I kissed her again and again as I slid my key card into the door. I smirked as she wrapped her arms around my neck, putting herself between me and the door. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her into the room. I kicked the door closed before I carried her to the bed. _

_I laid her down gently and began to kiss a trail down her neck. She moaned my name softly. God I loved that sound._

_[End flashback]_

I loved every part of her. But I wasn't sure how true that was for her.

_I gotta thing for you _

_and I think it's kinda crazy_

_cause I know you have someone too_

_wondering where you were last night_

_cause girl I gotta thing for you _

There was a knock at my door. With a sigh I stood and went to answer it. I opened it and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw Demi standing there. "I love you John. I don't need to think about it. It may be crazy because I'm with Mike. And you're with Melina and they're both probably suspicious now. But I want to be with you," she stated, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately.

I pulled her into the room and closed the door behind us. I pulled back from the kiss to look down at her. She smiled slightly and I kissed her temple. She rested her head on my chest then let out a soft sad sigh. "I need to go tell Mike." I nodded, "and I need to tell Melina." She stepped out of my arms reluctantly.

"So, goodbye for now?" she asked. I smiled and nodded, "but we're not through." I told her. I pulled her close, kissing her temple again. "I've gotta thing for you."

_and I know the night was hazy_

_but I still remember waking up and kissing your head one more time _

_for now I'll say goodbye_

_but don't think we're through,_

_I gotta thing for you..._


End file.
